


vice versa

by rheavee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/rheavee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>atau lebih baiknya, satu episode ironi semesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vice versa

1.

Suatu hari pada satu masa, suatu perjanjian diam terbingkai dalam satu klausa;

 _“—Aku mendengarnya, Midorima.”_

2.

Suatu hari pada satu masa,

Kau melapangkan dada untuk berkata bahwa dia tidak pernah berubah.

( Sekalipun kini ruang kosong di antara jemarinya berisikan kuasa mutlak : ketauhilah tempatmu berpijak )

Namun kau berhenti mengerjap, sesaat setelah punggungnya berbalik dan menatap,

_“Vice versa.”_

Memang, tanpa pergantian emosi, kau hanya menimpali pernyataannya dengan oposisi dalam hati. 

Sayang, dia memberi alasan penuh untuk membuat matamu pedih ( dan berhenti memungkiri bahwa ia tahu ) :

_“Kau mendengarnya, Shintarou?”_

3.

Suatu putusan terbingkai dalam satu klausa;

_“—detak jantung kita, tak lagi seirama.”_

**Author's Note:**

>  _koma_ terjatuh tanpa berbisik, lalu hening mengakhirinya dengan tanda titik.


End file.
